<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dare You by allyens (AllyChien)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839678">Dare You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyChien/pseuds/allyens'>allyens (AllyChien)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Arya's weird fashion sense, Crack, F/M, Hot Pie's Wedding, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Modern AU, Wedding Shower, hopefully not really, ish, not theirs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyChien/pseuds/allyens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020 day 4: Humiliation (Arya x Gendry)</p><p>Arya has great taste in gifts. Or so she says. Gendry begs to differ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dare You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Here."</p><p>  Gendry stared uncomprehendingly at the monstrosity sitting in his girlfriend's small hands. That<em>,</em> Gendry thought in horror, was the most <em>hideous</em> tie he had ever seen in his twentysomething years on earth.</p><p>  Who the hell sold this shit, anyway? Gendry stretched a hand out—slowly, painfully— while he ran disbelieving eyes over the tie: an eye-searing combination of bright yellow and saturated purple, and best of all garnished with several plum sized, red-nosed leering clown faces. <em>What. The. Fuck.</em></p><p>  "I picked this up the other day at the department store, I thought it looked really cool," Arya told him enthusiastically, waving the tie at him. "You <em>have</em> to wear it to Hot Pie's wedding shower next week, we've gotta show Hot Pie and the others that we're <em>cool</em>. We have way better taste than they'll ever have!"</p><p>  Staring at the tie, Gendry seriously doubted that. He knew Arya wasn't the most fashion-conscious person in the world, but… but… this was incomprehensible. Who in their right mind would <em>pay</em> to take this eyesore home? He glanced at Arya: ratty black jeans and an oversize white T-shirt. How could he have missed the indicators that she like stuff this… gaudy? Were those damn indicators even there? Accepting the tie numbly, Gendry wondered if he should reconsider Arya's birthday gift, a sleek black wallet with a wolf's silhouette embossed on it in silver swirls he’d kept an eye on ever since he saw it last month. It had seemed to suit Arya so much but… did he even know his girlfriend?</p><p>  "I noticed a couple days ago that our eighth anniversary or something was coming up so I guess happy early anniversary?" Arya told him as she tossed the box and bag carelessly into the trash. Fuck. There went Gendry's way out— he could no longer secretly return the tie to the store, because there were greasy Styrofoam containers left over from yesterday's takeout Chinese in the trash, and because Arya wasn't an anniversary person most of the time and she’d just given him. An anniversary present. There was no way he could stash this in the back of the closet or something now; no matter how painful it was going to be, this tie was going to have to see sunlight on Hot Pie's wedding shower. Fuck.</p><p>  Arya wandered away to get a bite in the kitchen, and Gendry groaned quietly, thumping his head gently on the wall. He was never going to be able to live this down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  "Hey Arya, Gen… Gendry??" Hot Pie's sentence ended in an incredulous squawk, and Gendry resisted the urge to jump headfirst into the bushes tantalizing him from beside the sidewalk.</p><p>  "Hey, Hot Pie, congratulations," Gendry forced through gritted teeth.</p><p>  "We googled 'what you should get people for their wedding showers' and they said pillowcases so we picked out these awesome pillowcases for you," Arya piped up, thrusting a box at Hot Pie and his somewhat dazed fiancée. They couldn't seem to rip their eyes away from the disaster lying flat on Gendry's chest. Gendry sympathized. Those clowns were hypnotic.</p><p>  "You… you picked them out?" Hot Pie managed, eyes still fixed on Gendry's chest. "Was that really a good ide— I mean, thanks…" Hot pie finally tore his eyes away. “So… uh… what’s with, you know, uh…” He flapped a hand helplessly at Gendry, trailing off.</p><p>  Gendry internally groaned. Reflexively, he glanced over at Arya, the reason why he was making a fool of himself; but she stayed silent, looking at him with innocently sparkling eyes. The groan turned into a shout accompanied by fists ripping out hair in the privacy of Gendry’s brain.</p><p>  “It’s… it’s…” Gendry shook his head. “Arya picked it out for me, said it looked cool.”</p><p>  <em>And you actually </em>wore<em> it?!</em> Hot Pie’s eyes screamed at Gendry. He gave his fiancée a discreet apprehensive glance, like he was wondering if he’d ever deteriorate to Gendry’s level. Hot Pie shook his head in Gendry’s direction, his expression saying everything. <em>You’re whipped, mate.</em></p><p>  “A—nyway,” Hot Pie said slowly, turning away. His eyes lingered for the last time on the revolting tie. “You two are sitting over here…”</p><p>  Gendry followed Hot Pie into his house, Arya trotting close behind. Every single pair of eyes that landed on Gendry’s chest either got stuck there or quickly swung back, all gazes communicating some degree of horror. Gendry fought against the instinct to duck his head down or hide behind his woefully tiny girlfriend.</p><p>  They reached their seats. Ygritte took one look at Gendry and roared with laughter. This time, Gendry did duck his head down as even more heads swiveled around and stayed around.</p><p>  “Gendry— I didn’t know you were this type!” Ygritte leaned over and tugged Gendry’s tie out of his jacket, examining it in all of its repulsive glory with great interest. “That’s kinky, kid.”</p><p>  Gendry winced. He hoped she wasn’t thinking that he was into creepy clown heads. “Arya chose it,” he said, glancing at his girlfriend again.</p><p>  Arya was caught in a smirk, all trace of her earlier innocence gone. Gendry’s spine straightened; <em>Oh,</em> Gendry thought to himself, berating himself for being stupid. <em>So that’s what it was.</em> How could he ever had thought anyone would buy this shit?</p><p>  Seeing that she’d been found out, Arya abandoned the façade entirely and winked at Gendry, sticking just the tip of her tongue out. It was a dare, to see how much Gendry could take, how far Arya could push him in the name of affection before he snapped. And Gendry could see in the glint in Arya’s eyes just how much she was enjoying this, the edge of arousal shimmering just beneath the surface. <em>Damn sadist,</em> he thought in annoyance but no real acrimony. And besides, with just one exchange of glances, she had him primed and ready to go as well, so he couldn’t really say anything. Gendry scowled. He was so going to get Arya back for this later. But for now— he was taking that dare.</p><p>  “Well,” he said to Ygritte, settling into his chair and never breaking eye contact with Arya. “Don’t you think clowns just have this really—mesmerizing—stare?” He feels his ears heat up, but Arya’s eyes lighting up more than compensated for the humiliation that washed over him. He cocked an eyebrow at Arya, who nodded slowly in response, smirking. Their dare was on.</p><p>  “Oho— <em>Gendry</em>— You’re full of surprises today—” Even if Ygritte is strangely enthusiastic on the topic of clowns and Gendry’s supposed fetishes.</p><p> </p><p>  A few hours later, Gendry finally crammed the cursed tie into the trash can in Hot Pie’s kitchen while Arya watched in amusement, buttoning up her pants. Gendry sighed in relief, touching the buttons on his shirt. He turned towards Arya. He really had to know something.</p><p>  “Where did you manage to get that piece of shit, anyway?”</p><p>  Arya shrugged. “I designed it and asked Sansa to make it for me.”</p><p>  Figures. Gendry released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Of course, no one would really be selling that kind of stuff. Or at least, so Gendry hoped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won't ever be able to face kinktober with a straight face again why is this going all cracky XDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>